


Mi rey

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Series: Crazy, crazy love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, king AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Quiero hacer un Hashirama horrible, sádico y asesino, no me juzguen. Solo gocen.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama
Series: Crazy, crazy love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Mi rey

— ¡Mi rey, mi rey! 

Las grandes puertas del gran salón del trono se abrieron con un rechinar. Un joven de albino entró corriendo, hizo una reverencia antes de arrodillarse delante de su rey con un pequeño jadeo. 

— ¿Qué sucede, Tobirama? 

El hombre sentado delante de él, de agudos ojos avellana y delicados cabellos castaños habló, severo y enfadado. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran en su hora de silencio. 

El hombre arrodillado delante suyo era su hermano menor y líder de su ejército, Tobirama. Sabía que él, de entre todas las personas, sabía lo importante que era dejarlo en paz en sus momentos de ocio propio; si lo interrumpía con tremendos gritos era por algo sumamente importante. 

—Lamento molestarlo, su alteza... 

—Habla ya. —interrumpió, levantándose de su trono.

Lo vio vacilar un momento, escuchó su bufido aún con la cabeza baja.

—... Tres rebeldes... Hemos capturado a tres rebeldes que intentaban envenenar su comida, mi rey. —apretó los puños—. La mujer que mandó a probar su almuerzo, mi señor, murió por el veneno de una flor, Ojo del Diablo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

Preguntó mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano, caminando hacia una de las tantas ventanas de la sala. El cielo azul se veía tranquilo, el sol alumbraba cálido y las personas a lo lejos comerciaban felizmente.

—Eran... Eran sus médicos de confianza, su alteza.

— ¿Amisha, Vernz y Shimaji?

Alzó la cabeza pro primera vez, su armadura crujió con su movimiento. La espalda de su rey fue lo único que vio, sus cabellos ondulando ante la pequeña brisa que se colaba por la ventana en la que estaba apoyado.

—Sí, mi rey.

Hashirama sonrió, malévolo, divertido, emocionado y macabro. Relamió sus labios rojos, su corazón palpitó en alegría.

Observó un par de pájaros a lo lejos, volando libres.

— Hoy, querido hermano, es agradable y delicioso día para bañarse en rojo, ¿no crees? —volteó la cabeza, la sonrisa seguía ahí.

Tobirama tragó con fuerza, bajó la cabeza. Su mano tembló en su rodilla, esta misma tembló en la alfombra.

—Su majestad...

Esperó en silencio, paciente y quieto. Pocos segundos de silencio pasaron cuando vio las botas del rey, no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza.

—Mírame, general.

Lento, alzó la cabeza. Su estómago se revolvió.

Ojos felices, inyectados en maldad, en alegría y depravación. Una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Están en el calabozo?

—... Sí.

—Perfecto. —pasó la lengua por sus dientes—. Átalos en círculo, de pie, quiero puedan mirarse entre sí. No los amordases, solo aseguralos en las mesas.

— ¿Debería avisar a...?

—Sí, hazlo. 

—Sí, su alteza.

Se levantó, besó la mano del mayor y salió del cuarto a pasó rápido.

* * *

Sentado en una cómoda silla con dos hombres fornidos detrás, tomó un sorbo al cáliz de oro. El vino endulzó su boca de forma exquisita.

—Mi rey, todo está listo.

Tobirama estaba a su lado, le sonrió. Echó una mirada rápida a los tres hombres atados que insultaban su nombre y maldecían su mandato, llamándolo tirano y demás cosas poco bonitas.

Rio y vacío la copa en su boca, al tragar soltó un pequeño gemido. Chasqueando los dedos, uno de los hombres detrás relleno su cáliz, en silencio.

—Haz que pase.

Tobirama asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de madera pesada, abriéndola. Lo vio hacer un gesto con su mano, esperó un par de segundos y entonces por él entró en el cuarto.

Tenía la túnica negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo, la capucha ya puesta; ojos negros intensos mirándolo solo por esos dos únicos agujeros en su capucha. Sonrió cuando él se agachó, tomando su mano con delicadeza, con miedo a romperla y besándola por encima de la tela de la máscara.

—Pueden irse todos. —ordenó.

Todos obedecieron enseguida, la puerta se cerró con un gran golpe. Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, mirándose en silencio. Incluso los acusados, gritones antes, estaban mudos ahora.

—Quítatelo.

Las manos que sostenían la suya desaparecieron y subieron a la capucha negra. Despacio, la quitó; cabellos negros, despeinados, cayeron en cascada en esos hombros anchos; piel blanca y labios rojos; belleza indefinible en un rostro joven y maravilloso.

Hashirama sonrió.

—Su majestad. 

Voz grave, sus piernas temblaron y apretó sus muslos.

—Mi rey.

Gimió. Estiró las manos hacía las suaves mejillas pálidas. 

—Alteza.

Tiró de él para darle un beso profundo y húmedo. La lengua danzó y la otra respondió con dominio, manos fuertes en sus caderas, apretando las ropas y su piel.

—Matalos para mí, quiero su sangre... —susurró el moreno una vez se separó—. Quiero beberla, quiero quemarla, quiero bañarme con ella. Matalos, mi verdugo. Matalos para tu rey.

Otro beso en su mano, ojos decididos.

—Como ordene, mi señor.

Vio como el azabache se acercaba a los tres prisioneros. Rio cuando los vio revolverse, asustados y horrorizados.

—Quiero un número, del uno al diez. —les preguntó el verdugo a los condenados.

Ninguno contestó.

—Si tengo que repetirlo, le cortaré la polla al de mi izquierda y se la daré de comer al de mi derecha.

Un silencio tenso.

—... T... Tres...

El azabache miró al hombre situado delante de él, sonrió con todos los dientes.

—Un valiente... Tu serás el último.

De pronto, sacó un machete de la túnica y lo clavó en el antebrazo del hombre rubio a su derecha. Este gritó, tan agudo como una mujer, se revolución y la sangre salió manchando su cuerpo la túnica negra del asesino.

—Ahh... Así...

Hashirama pasaba las palmas por sus muslos vestidos, un bulto entre sus piernas demostraba lo emocionado que estaba. Mordía su labios inferior, sangrante.

—Vamos... No pares... Mi verdugo.

—No lo haré, mi rey. Por favor, disfrute de la exhibición. 

* * *

Tripas, intestinos, corazones, riñones, páncreas y pulmones en el suelo de piedra. Ojos, orejas, lengua su narices clavados en las paredes. Trozos de piel, piernas y brazos en una mesa dispuesta al otro lado del cuarto. Pollas partidas a la mitad metidas en los anos y bocas de los condenados, sus testículos en las cuencas de los ojos.

Sangre por doquier, en las mesas de tortura, en las paredes y cadenas, en el suelo y techo, en su ropa y en su cara, en sus manos y en cabello. Jadeos y gemidos detrás, pasos rápidos, volteó y cayó con un desnudo Hashirama encima. Su pene duro y con la sangre de los muertos, recogida del suelo seguramente. 

Sus manos morenas quitando la túnica, quitando el cinturón de cuero de sus pantalones para retirar estos. Estaba duro, y más aún con la vista que tenía.

Hashirama tomó sangre de un charco cercano y lo esparció en la polla del verdugo, relamió sus labios antes de tragarlo hasta la base, dilatando su garganta. El azabache jadeo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el líquido carmesí empapaba su espalda pero no podía importarle más.

Hizo puños en el largo cabello de su rey, lo mantuvo quieto y folló su boca con determinación, sintiendo el leve arrastre de los dientes del mayor, una mirada divertida que disfruto. Hashirama se estabilizó en el suelo con manos y rodillas, dejándose abusar tan brusco.

Las pelotas de su verdugo chocaban contra su barbilla, la sangre y saliva escapaban de su boca y bajaban por ese gran falo y su barbilla, lágrimas salían y la enorme quemazón en su garganta lo excitaba aún más. Con dedos ensangrentados, perforo su entrada con violencia, moviendo sus dedos desesperadamente para abrirse. Sólo una manada no era suficiente para los dos, ni una sola follada, y ambos lo sabían.

Cuando comenzaba a aburrirse de la boca de su rey, sacó su pene duro. Un hilo de saliva y sangre los mantuvo unidos por un par de segundos cortos antes de romperse sobre su cadera derecha. El moreno pudo respirar por fin mientras era agresivamente sujetado y cargado contra un de los cadáveres aún existentes. La espalda del rey se sintió húmeda por la sangre ajena, las manos torpes sujetándose del cabello del muerte.

El azabache no esperó, insertó su polla dura hasta la empuñadura de un solo golpe, soltando un gran gemido al hacerlo. Y con la misma paciencia de antes, comenzó a moverse tan fuerte como podía, arrancando los deliciosos y lujuriosos gritos de su majestad.

Los empujes eran poderosos y fuertes, haciendo chocar la espalda de Hashirama contra el muerto, habiendo temblar la mesa en la que están apoyado hasta hacerla caer. Esto no los hizo para, el moreno se aferró con brazos y piernas a su asesino y se movió a su compás, echando la cabeza hacía atrás cuando hundo su glande en su próstata.

Grito tan alto como pudo su nombre, apretando las caderas contrarias con las piernas mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, llegando al orgasmo de forma salvaje.

— ¡MADARA!

Este gimió y se movilizó a la silla donde antes estaba sentado su amante y tomó asiento.

Con las manos en las caderas del castaño, hizo que lo montará fuerte y rápido, profundo y duro. Pieles chocando, sangre chorreando y deslizándose con el sudor por el cuerpo de ambos.

Uñas encontraron la espalda de Madara y rasgaron la piel con fuerza, gruñó y empujó más fuerte. Las caderas que antes sujetaba se movieron solas, montándolo con gracia y sensualidad.

Se besaron otra vez, más salvaje, chocando dientes. Sangre entre ellos, el presemen de Madara en el fondo, el sabor natural de la boca de Hashirama. Gemidos y más gemidos, apretones en su polla, manos traviesas en su pecho y pezones.

— ¡HASHIRAMA!

Gritó también mientras lo llenaba de su esperma y este también volvía al orgasmo.

Como había dicho antes, una sola vez no es suficiente.

Enseguida volteó a Hashirama, lo puso contra la mesa donde estaban las extremidades y siguió con los empujes. Satisfaciendo a su señor.

* * *

—Mi señor.

Dejó la suave esponja con olor a frutas a un lado.

— ¿Qué deseas, general?

Tobirama carraspeó.

—Los cadáveres fueron ya clavados en la entrada de la ciudad como ordenó, la sala de tortura tres ya fue limpiada y la mesa rota sustituida.

—Genial, retirate.

—Buenos noches, alteza.

Salió del gran baño, dejando solo al rey.

Una figura emergió de entre sus piernas, cabello negro cubriendo su rostro. Hashirama rio y retiro las hebras azabaches.

—Madara, ¿dormirás hoy conmigo?

—Como usted lo desee, mi rey.

—Bien, porque... —se acercó al rostro ajeno—. Me apetece seguir con lo de antes. Aunque no haya sangre, tenemos vino.

Madara sonrió.

—Sus deseos son mis órdenes, mi señor. 


End file.
